


an M and his S

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Chrollo has the hots for Kurapika who works as an S act at a gay bar.M Chrollo wants Kurpaika as his S.





	an M and his S

Chrollo’s stomach tightened hotly, his fingers gripped his drink to the point that his knuckles turned white. Despite the burning arousal he felt, Chrollo kept his face rather blank as he watched the S&M show. 

He was in a bar that hosted kinky shows everyday of the week, and just recently they hired a new S. And Chrollo was smitten with him hardcore. 

The blonde wore tight black leather that hugged his lean form, in his hand was a slim black whip that Chrollo wanted against his skin. Those boots that went right up to the blondes thigh made Chrollo’s mouth water, not to mention those hard heels that currently dug into the other actors face.

Gods, Chrollo wanted the blonde to walk on him.

“Look at you cry for it,” the blondes voice dripped with disdain and he landed a harsh blow to the mans back with the whip, earning a squeal. “You sound like a pig, shameless bastard.”

Chrollo clutched his glass as his dick hardened shamelessly, he thought the glass was going to break when the blonde unzipped his leather pants, revealing a flaccid cock.

He couldn’t help but imagine himself on his knees, desperately trying to get the blonde hard and ready for him. Chrollo wouldn’t let the blonde down, he would show him just how much of a good boy he could be. He shifted in his seat, longing to make that pretty cock hard and wet.

“You’re a selfish one, having all this fun by yourself,” the blondes tone was cold as he whipped the man across the thigh. 

The man whined thinly, scooting closer and rutting against the blondes shoe as slurred apologies left his lips. 

What Chrollo wouldn’t give to be in that mans place. 

He wouldn’t be selfish, he would be a good boy and make the blonde feel good.

When the man moved to take the blondes dick in his mouth a whip met his lips instead. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” The blondes voice was icy and dangerous before he turned away with a bored sigh. “Barkeep, I’m done with this one.”

Chrollo swallowed thickly as the blonde approached the bar where he was sitting, cock still resting against unzipped leather.

The man the S had abandoned wailed before he was escorted to the back, the customers giving the poor M pitying glances. 

The blonde was a true cold blooded S, and most of the M’s he worked with couldn’t handle him. 

Chrollo could. Chrollo would be such a good boy for this cold S.

“Yeah, I figured he wasn’t your type,” Leorio, the barkeep, said with a laugh, already pouring the blonde a drink. 

Chrollo kept calm as the blonde sat next to him, not even sparing him a glance.

He shifted uncomfortably as he watched the blonde down his drink in one swallow. 

“I’m going to change and head out for the night,” the blonde spoke, sounding tired. Chrollo briefly thought of massaging those knots out of blondes tense shoulders. 

“Alright, good work tonight, Kurapika.”

Chrollo flickered his gaze up in surprise. That was the first time he had heard the blondes name.

“Yeah,” was all Kurapika said back before he stood and left Chrollo who was hard and aching.

\---

“Honestly,” Kurapika’s voice was bored as he gripped Chrollo’s throat, leaning in until his breath ghosted against his lips. “You’re so pathetic.”

Chrollo barely held in a whimper as the fingers on his throat tightened, his eyes fluttered shut as Kurapika pressed the toe of his boot into Chrollo’s erection. Arousal pooled in his gut and he couldn’t help but rut softly into the leather boot between his legs.

“Look at you, I bet you’re aching to choke on my cock, huh?” Kurapika suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging him forward to crudely grind against his face, making him groan heatedly. “Should I give you what you want, little cock slut?” 

Chrollo whined loudly, earning a sadistic smirk from the blonde. 

Hands were rough in his hair, pushing him against the bulge in Kurapika’s tight leather shorts. He practically purred when he looked up and saw a slight shade of red on his S’s face. 

“You’re my good little slut,” Kurapika growled out, toeing Chrollo’s erection to the point where the ravenette saw stars. “Finish on my boot and I’ll let you suck my cock.”

Chrollo choked desperately, wishing his hands weren’t tied behind his back so he could clutch Kurapika’s leg while he humped against it like a dog in heat. Kurapika ran his fingers through Chrollo’s hair, petting him gently while he moaned and rubbed his face against the blondes erection. 

“My eager little bitch,” Kurapika’s voice was quiet, breathless, unlike when he was at the club. “Such a good little slut.”

Chrollo groaned throatily, his hips stuttering as he rubbed his bare cock on Kurapika’s leather clad shin. His stomach felt so incredibly tight, he was so ready to come all over his S’s boot, just like what was asked of him. 

And he did, gasping needily as his hips still worked frantically, making a mess of himself and Kurapika’s boot. 

He didn’t even have a chance to breathe before he heard a zipper being undone and hands were gripping the back of his head, forcing him to take in a leaking erection. Chrollo let out a happy whimper, eyes looking up at Kurapika hazily. 

The blondes lips were parted slightly, his eyes squinted as he tried to fight off just how good he was feeling in Chrollo’s mouth. Chrollo loved every second of it, desperate to make his S come on his tongue and down his throat. The hands on the back of his head fisted into his hair, pulling tightly on his sensitive hair, making his eyes prick with tears.

“You’re so needy for it, like an animal in heat,” Kurapika purred darkly, tightening his grip in Chrollo’s hair and shifting forward to easily speed up his pace. The sounds coming from sucking Kurapika’s cock were so lewd and obscene that Chrollo felt like he could get off a second time just from hearing them. “Shameless, makes me want to punish you.”

Chrollo whined in excitement, his cock already hard and leaking. 

He was suddenly ripped away from Kurapika’s dick, choking on the sudden emptiness as he let out several sad sounds.

His whining landed him a hard smack across his cheek, making his dick twitch as he panted harshly at the warmth blooming on his face.

Chrollo’s mouth remained open, his tongue just passed his lips as Kurapika’s gloved hand flew up and down his own cock, his other hand holding Chrollo’s head still.

Chrollo moaned at the sight of his S jerking off, the precum that beaded at the head before getting smeared down the pale length of Kurapika’s cock. He wanted to taste it again, he wanted it down his throat, to feel the burn and lack of air. 

Kurapika tugged at his head as he shuffled closer, rubbing the head of his cock over his tongue and across his lips until he was coming, painting Chrollo’s face in his colors. 

He eagerly swallowed what he could, thirsting for more and his S knew it, being nice enough to scrape some off his cheek and feed it to him. Kurapika’s eyes watched him with a dark heat as Chrollo licked and sucked on his gloved fingers.

“Do you want to come again, my little slut?” Kurapika’s voice was cold, yet held a sadistic affection.

Chrollo moaned in affirmative, his hips rotating in circles in the air until Kurapika harshly shoved his foot between his legs again.

“Then come,” his S demanded in a dark voice full of dominance, making Chrollo quiver as he did just what was asked of him.

“Good boy.”

  
  
  


Chrollo let out a heavy groan as he blearily blinked his eyes open. He couldn’t find the strength to move after such an intense dream.

A shift of his hips told him that yup, he made a mess of his boxers. 

Heat built up in his stomach as he thought of Kurapika calling him dirty and shameless. He snuck a hand down his stomach, moving slow as he imagined the blonde S watching him with cold eyes. He squirmed as his fingers slid over his own release before teasing the head of his waking erection.

His breath hissed between his teeth as he gripped his length firmly, giving it a single slow stroke. His stomach felt tight as he continued to torture himself with teasing strokes, his hips trembling as he held himself back.

An airy gasp left his lips, sounding suspiciously like Kurapika’s name but he couldn’t be sure. 

He thought back to the whip Kurapika had yesterday, he thought of Kurapika standing over him and grinding the heel of his boot into his face.

Chrollo shivered violently, his hand finally gaining some speed as he recalled rutting against Kurapika’s boot in his dream. The look in the blondes eyes as he moaned shamelessly around Kurapika’s cock. 

He rolled over onto his side, biting into his pillow as he panted harshly, strained moans escaping his lips as his stomach clenched like it always did before he came. 

A couple more harsh breaths and swift strokes later, he was spent.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Horny mood got me writing 

Please join my kurokura server, this is the place leave to fic ideas u want me to write and get in contact with other people who love kurokura 

https://discord.gg/njMDWU

When you got a google doc 5 pages long full of kurokura ideas but you dont have the time to write them much less finish stuff you already started posting DX

Bruh can i please not

Smut smut smut who asked for smut? NO ONE

What is thisss

Who should be top, who should be bottom, or is it gonna be a switch relationship

I’m doing two years of school in one year, plus have a job rip me

  
  



End file.
